


theory of negativity

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i love them. i love them so much, is anybody going to tell me the ship name, or was i supposed to find that out on my own, pleassse more content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a collection of oneshots for alain/sawyer
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Shouta | Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	theory of negativity

The kiss came quicker than he expected.

Sawyer wasn’t the type of person to expect much, however. Much less from the new Kalos Champion, Alain, himself.

The kiss wasn’t too long, but it wasn’t too short. During the time Alain’s rough lips were against Sawyer’s softer ones, the green haired male decided that _wow Alain is a good kisser._

The blood quickly rushed to his cheeks and once they had pulled apart, Sawyer buried his face into Alain’s chest. This earned him a chuckle from the taller, who was currently running a hand down the shorter’s back soothingly

He did know how or _why_ he got into this mess. All Sawyer remembered was them sharing a smile from across the room during a meeting between the league challengers. So far it had been boring, but when the time came, it was worth staying behind and catching up with Alain. In the end, they had ended up going to a restaurant together and had been getting closer since then.

Thinking back on it, Sawyer smiled. Here he was, in the arms of not only the strongest trainer in Kalos but the most attractive boy in the region. Just thinking about it made his heart flutter and _god just everything about him was perfect._

A kiss on the tip of the Hoennian trainer’s ear snapped him out of his daydream. Sawyer frowned, and looked up at Alain.

”You missed.” he spoke.

The dark haired trainer looked at him with a confused look and before he could react, lips collided and arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling away, a certain green haired boy shoved his face into the crook of Alain’s neck. The pale trainer took this as an opportunity to stick his face in Sawyer’s now messed up, but fluffy green hair.

”I love you...” he muttered, his voice small now.

And Alain could swear, he felt Sawyer smile against his pale skin.

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM SORRY THIS IS SHORT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND HAPPY NEW YEAR I DIDNT WRITE A NEW YEAR ONESHOT BC THAT WOULD JUST BE... CHEESY
> 
> ALSO IM SORRY IF THIS IS KINDA BAD ITS CURRENTLY 1 AM ALMOSt 2 aM


End file.
